


Scorpius and Albus's First Kiss

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, M/M, the ending of the cursed child that we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Title is self explanatory





	Scorpius and Albus's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is what we deserved. Not that heteronormative bullshit we got.

Scorpius walked back into the Slytherin boy’s dormitory after getting rejected by Rose for what _had_ to be the seventh time. _At least._ It had happened after Potions class, and dinner was in a few minutes. He just wanted to go to the dormitory to clear his head. He was always down after getting turned down, mostly because Rose would never give a clear answer as to why she wouldn’t go on at least one date with him. He really wanted to know why, but never had the courage to ask because he was afraid of the answer.  
After five minutes of moping, Albus walked in.  
“Hey, Scorpius.” Albus approached Scorpius and sat down next to him on his bed.  
“Hello, Albus,” Scorpius replied, grinning a bit as his heart jumped at the sight of Albus ever so slightly.  
“You alright? You seem down,” Albus said as he patted his friend’s back. Albus had a feeling he already knew what the problem was.  
Scorpius’s breath hitched for a minute before he could reply.  
“I’m not at my best; Rose turned me down again,” Scorpius explained as his shoulders sagged a bit.  
Albus had to suppress the smile that was building inside of him.  
_He’s your **best friend,** and he just got rejected for the seventh time,_ Albus thought to himself. _Chill._  
Albus hated seeing Scorpius sad like this—he was always down after getting rejected.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, mate,” Albus comforted Scorpius with a hug.  
This time, _both_ of their hearts jumped.  
When they pulled apart, Scorpius looked into the green eyes he had looked into a thousand times before. They had never seemed so handsome.  
Suddenly, something clicked inside of Scorpius. As if he had finally figured out the answer to a puzzle that had been puzzling him for a while.  
“Albus, do you happen to know why Rose keeps turning me down?”  
Albus froze and tried to not shout out what Rose had told him a week earlier.  
_“I keep rejecting him because I’m not right for him. I think **you** are, though, Albus.”_  
Albus did his best to calm his feature. “Scorpius, I just don’t think she’s interested in you like that.”  
Scorpius sighed.  
“I think I know another reason,” he said.  
Albus perked up. “What?”  
“I think it’s because I haven’t really wanted her to, and I think she can tell.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, she’s Rose Granger-Weasley. She could probably tell how a fly is feeling just by studying it.”  
“No, I mean _really_ as in you haven’t _wanted_ her to?” Albus asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Scorpius took a deep breath.  
“Yeah, and now it’s like I know what I want. Something clicked inside me, like I finally figured something out.”  
“Like a puzzle that’s been puzzling you for a while?”Albus asked.  
Scorpius chuckled.  
“ _Exactly_ like that.”  
Albus smiled and asked “So what is the answer to this ‘puzzle’? What is it that you want?”   
Scorpius moved his hand so that it was on top of Albus’s.  
“This.”  
Scorpius shot his head forward, and his and Albus’s lips crashed together like an ocean wave.  
To both of their surprise, neither of them backed away, or even wanted to.  
Instead, Albus turned his hand so it could hold Scorpius’s, and used his other hand to hold the back of Scorpius’s head.  
When the two broke apart for some much-needed air, they looked at each other; very astounded at what had just happened, and very satisfied.  
“So,” Albus said.  
“So,” Scorpius replied.  
“I…I’m sorry if that was…to forward…I just kind of…I…” Scorpius stumbled over his apology, but Albus simply laughed and placed his hand onto of Scorpius’s. Scorpius quieted.  
“There’s no need to be sorry. I admit I’ve been waiting for one of us to crack and do that.”  
Scorpius laughed, and Albus’s heart swelled.  
They both looked at each other for a moment before Scorpius laughed again.  
“What do you think Rose is going today when she finds out I’ve kissed you?”  
Albus’s heart fluttered on the word _kiss._  
“Probably cackle and say ‘I KNEW IT!’ or something,” Albus replied, laughing.  
Scorpius, still laughing, took Albus’s other hand.  
“Want to go tell her?”  
Albus smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Scorpius.  
“Yes, definitely now that we can tell her that we’ve kissed twice.”  
The boys laughed as they walked down to the Great Hall, holding hands.


End file.
